Hell's Angel
by timebomb87
Summary: The story of Draco's final awakening...a somewhat angsty one shot fic


A/N: This is just a short little fic that I did, not connected in any way to my other story. I don't know where it came from, but the end result is really angsty! lol .or at least I think so. So read and enjoy.or become severely depressed, like me after writing this horrible fic! Reviews are always appreciated, infact I thrive off of them, so tell me what you think!  
  
Summary: The story of Draco's final awakening.a somewhat angsty one shot fic set during what I guess is about 7th year, when the war between good and evil wages on at Hogwarts. Muggles have been recruited to join in the fight, but even with their aid, the side of the light is dwindling, and the dark side will soon prevail...DUN DUN DUUUHHHH  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Hell's Angel  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Draco Malfoy. The name said it all; A dragon of bad faith. And that's exactly what he'd been his entire life. He was a creature of the underworld, who would swoop down on his innocent prey and carry them off on his scaly black wings to join him in the hell in which he'd been brought up. He'd corrupted the minds of nearly everyone he'd came into contact with, and although judging by his outward appearance it would seem as though he reveled in the destruction of the pure, his heart twisted in pain every time he thought of those whom he'd hurt.  
  
Since birth, the life of the youngest Malfoy had been tainted by the presence of his father. Lucious was most certainly the root of everything impure in his son. He'd trained him to be cruel, heartless and unmerciful. He'd trained him to be evil. The inhuman characteristics of his father represented everything he hated...and everything he'd become.  
  
For the first time in his life, he felt ashamed of who he was. His headstrong and callous disposition had left him momentarily, melting away and leaving in its place something much more horrifying: guilt. Looking around him at the ruins of what was once a brilliant and bubbling school, the blood which he himself had spilt, the heart-wrenching feeling of penitence flooded over him. The sin which had flowed so freely through his veins, mingling with and infecting his blood, now felt so wicked as he looked across the battlefield at the bodies strewn about, soaked in filth.  
  
A single tear trickled down the pale skin of his cheek at the scene that lay before him. In a single moment he'd awoken from the trance he'd lived in all his life. The moment in which he'd cast the spell that was to kill the one and only Harry Potter. Instead, he'd been pushed out of the way, and the spoken transgression of "Avada Kedavra" had hit someone else.  
  
As he stood over the body of Hermione Granger, his heart shattered into a million pieces. He knelt down at her side, as his single tear turned to many, and held her shaking hand in a firm but loving grasp. He should have listened to her! She was the only unpolluted thing in his life, and he'd gone against every word she'd spoken to him, and fought against the light. His killing of hundreds of innocents hadn't fazed him in the least, but now, kneeling by the side of the woman he'd only just come to realize he loved, he wished more than anything that he could take it all back.  
  
"Draco..." she said weekly, her voice barely audible.  
  
"I'm here...I'm right here!" he replied, as he brought her hand up and pressed it against his cheek, his tears uniting with her blood. Sobs now racked through his body.  
  
"I love you" Her voice was so quiet. All life seemed to have gone from her body.  
  
"I love you too! So much!" He could barely distinguish his own words through his painful tears. He drew her to him, holding her with so much passion he thought he might break her. Her body shook, trying desperately to hold on to her life. Withdrawing from the embrace, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, filled with all the emotion he could never properly express in words. Her lips were cold and unresponsive. He pulled back and stared into her lifeless eyes. She was gone! His only love, the only person in the world whom he could trust, and whom he'd taken for granted had left him before he could even begin to relate to her how much she really did mean to him.  
  
He let out a wail of pain, her limp body still hung in his arms. The salty tears that lingered on his lips were soon joined by more and more until it felt as though he might have near flooded what was left of Hogwarts. Oblivious to the battle taking place all around him, he composed himself enough to lay the body of his love back down and close her eyes. He would not, however, remove his hand from hers. With his free hand, he felt around for his wand, his eyes still intently staring at the body of the girl who lay before him.  
  
"Accio gun." he said after he'd found his wand. His voice was hollow.  
  
A gun, from underneath one of the now dead muggles who had joined in the fight, flew towards him, hovering in the air a foot away. He grasped it, placing his left index finger on the trigger and pressed it to his temple. He brought Hermione's wilted hand up, pressing his lips to it in what would be their last earthly kiss. He then shut his eyes and pulled the trigger...  
  
A/N: ACK! I'm completely torn on my opinion of this fic! As I was writing it, it sounded pretty damn good! But than when I reread it, it was shit! Lol so pleeeeaase tell me what you think! I'd love to know!  
  
A/N2: In case you were unable to pick this up (possible reasons being you're really dumb, or I'm really horrible at writing lol) Draco and Hermione had been conducting a secret affair, and had both fallen in love with one another, but neither had admitted it. Hermione had advised Draco at the beginning of the war to fight for the side of the good, and try and rid the world once-and-for-all of the Dark Lord and his followers, but Draco (being the stubborn cow that he is) refused, and instead chose to fight against her. 


End file.
